


everything comes back to you

by AmyDancepantsPeralta



Series: After The Episode [5]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Peraltiago Smut: Now with Extra Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, set after Yippee Kayak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyDancepantsPeralta/pseuds/AmyDancepantsPeralta
Summary: None of this evening was playing out the way he’d imagined, kissing Amy goodbye earlier this morning from the comfort of her sofa when she left for an early start.  His first Christmas with a Serious Girlfriend in forever, Jake had put a lot of time and effort into selecting just the right gifts; and his plan for a sneaky early unwrapping of a couple of presents (followed, hopefully, by the unwrapping of Amy) had been waylaid by a most inconvenient - but incredibly dangerous - hostage situation in the middle of a department store.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Series: After The Episode [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1388866
Comments: 16
Kudos: 81





	everything comes back to you

**Author's Note:**

> Okay hi! This came about after a lovely mutual sent me a request on Tumblr, asking for the scenes following Jake and Amy's reunion in Yippee Kayak (a completely brilliant idea, and I can't believe it's been missed until now!). Happy reading, lovelies! 🙌🏼

**everything comes back to you**

Jake’s eyes squeeze shut as he follows Amy’s descent into his couch below, ignoring the scratchy crumbs of yesterday’s breakfast and sliding his fingers into her hair, deepening the kiss he’d initiated only seconds earlier.Returning his heated embrace with an equal amount of fervour, Amy's nimble fingers ripple along the buttons of his flannel with the practised ease of someone who’d buttoned it only 15 hours earlier; impatiently shoving the fabric out of the way as it parts, and Jake lets out a sigh of satisfaction when it hits the floor with a soft _thud_. 

It has been close to two hours since he and Charles had finished their debrief (and taken down Flamethrower Gina - or FlameGrrl, if her new twitter handle was anything to go by); and after finding a quiet Amy waiting for him at their desks, the couple had made a beeline for Jake’s apartment, the unspoken need for some _Thank God You’re Alive_ sex crackling between them on the drive home. 

Amy’s two jackets hadn’t lasted more than three steps inside Jake’s apartment, his own leatherdiscarded a mere second later; and in their newly horizontal position things were moving along pretty well - save for the _minor_ detail that whenever he closes his eyes, Jake cannot seem to get the image of a confessed murderer pointing his gun directly at him out of his mind. 

None of this evening was playing out the way he’d imagined, kissing Amy goodbye earlier this morning from the comfort of her sofa when she left for an early start.His first Christmas with a Serious Girlfriend in forever, Jake had put a lot of time and effort into selecting just the right gifts; and his plan for a sneaky early unwrapping of a couple of presents (followed, hopefully, by the unwrapping of Amy) had been waylaid by a most inconvenient - but incredibly dangerous - hostage situation in the middle of a department store. 

It was the stuff that only the best kind of Christmas movies are made of (even if he didn’t get to say the Cool Catchphrase), but now that he was home - now that _they_ were home - Jake was beginning to realise just how close he’d come to losing it all. 

Initiating another kiss, Jake closes his eyes even tighter - tight enough to watch the tiny stars as they float by - and even though the plan to _just keep kissing Ames until the bad thoughts go away_ had seemed solid; he eventually has to come up for air, tucking his head into the juncture of her neck and sighing as the scent of his girlfriend numbs the sharp teeth of unwanted memories. 

Amy’s voice is soft when she speaks, but he’d hear her in a hurricane, and the sound carries over tangled limbs before landing at their un-socked feet.“I didn’t feel it.”

It’s an odd statement - and definitely not something that one expects to hear during a pre-sex makeout - and it prompts Jake to glance downwards at their still very covered bottom halves, returning to respond with an eloquent - “Huh?”

Her head tips back ever so slightly, just enough for Jake’s eyes to lock onto hers, and the seriousness of her look cuts him to the quick.“My phone.I didn’t feel it … the vibrations from your texts.You know, through the jacket.”Her fingernails scrape the edge of his hairline, and she shakes her head in frustration.“So puffy.I couldn’t feel _anything_ , including the cold, which I guess is the point, but … I didn’t feel it.”

Jake nods, feeling his lips purse up.There was definitely a point, between texts numbers four and seven, when he’d begun to question if Amy was ever going to answer.But he’d kept texting, based purely on the way she looked at him that very morning, ruffling his hair when he’d woken up and bidding him goodbye with the kind of kiss that made his heart thump long after she’d gone.He had hoped there would be a reason why, and the sincerity in her eyes now said it all.

A coolness remains in the wake of her hands as they shift away, voice growing more determined as she continues.“But, Jake … I need you to understand something.”She digs her elbows into the couch for leverage, waiting as Jake scoots backwards to accommodate and shuffling up to a seated position; their makeout session taking a temporary pause.“As soon as I realised, I came running.”

It’s a sorry without saying it, an apology for taking so long to respond to his barrage of texts, and the automatic response of _it’s fine, babe_ bubbles up Jake’s throat.There’s still a part of him, the same part that once came to work with multiple injuries and pretended everything was fine, that wanted to brush this whole evening away and act like everything was normal.It was the Peralta way to compartmentalise and move on, but with his girlfriend of seven months (and partner for _so_ much longer) sitting in front of him, suddenly Jake didn’t want to simply shrug it all away. 

His mouth feels dry, and he knows his voice has gone soft, but he answers before he can’t.“I was really scared, Ames.For a moment there, I - ” there are too many options for the end of the sentence, and all the fears jumble out from that corner of his mind he’d been pushing them into all evening.His stomach twists, and he tries again.“I really thought ..”

Moving closer still, Amy’s knees knock against Jake’s as she wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him in for the kind of comforting hug he’d unknowingly craved.She whispers _I was scared too_ , the reality of what could have been washing over them for a moment, and Jake realises that this moment right here on the couch was what he’d be needing all evening.

It isn’t until their makeout has begun again - albeit of a slightly softer, reassuring variety - that Amy nestles closer to Jake, sliding her hands underneath his shirt; and it’s the almost freezing temperature of her palms that pull him out of his _kissing Amy_ stupor.

“Whoa!Ames, your hands really are on a whole other level of cold.”

(Truth be told, the first time he’d noticed, they were still on the sidewalk outside Goodwin’s; kissing way more than he thought they would with their colleagues and superior officers all within viewing distance.But he’d been a little distracted at the time, too caught up in the temporary high that came with the realisation that _not only_ had he just lived through his very own Die Hard hostage experience - he, too, had a beautiful woman outside who was _so glad he was okay_ , and honestly, those two things packed together really did make for a stellar - if short lived - moment of bliss.)

Pulling away, Amy inspects her palms as though checking for icicles before looking back at Jake.“I’m telling you babe, I really might have hypothermia.”

“Wait … _you actually did the polar bear swim_?”

“Ugh.”Resting back on her heels, Amy rolls her eyes in exasperation.“Not exactly, no.I tried!But … I just couldn’t go through with it.Holt and Rosa went in while I stayed on the beach like a chicken.”Shrugging her shoulders, she continues.“It wasn’t until I read all your messages and realised what was happening that …”

The cogs slowly begin to turn in Jake’s brain.“You had to …?”

“I ran into the ocean to get them.”

He blinks.“You.Amy Santiago; perpetual blanket stealer, and the only person who could land on the sun and still find it a little chilly, ran into the freezing Atlantic?”

She nods, her eyes wide and somber, and Jake’s heart squeezes in his chest.“I can’t believe you did that.”

Her hands move to either side of his face, the contrast in temperatures suddenly feeling like nothing at all; freshly armed with the knowledge that the woman in front of him had run into the very thing she hated, just for _him_.“I told you, Jake.As soon as I knew.”She leans in to press her lips against his, and Jake runs his hands along her wrists, giving Amy a contented smile when she pulls away.“Bonus points to you for knowing it’s the Atlantic, by the way.”

There are a thousand different responses running through Jake’s mind, all of them showing varying degrees of being the right answer for right now, but in the end the only thing that he manages to sputter out is a simple - “You’re amazing.” 

(Short, yet most definitely true.)

“You were in danger, babe.Nothing else matters when it comes to that.”

A scarily familiar lump forms in Jake’s throat; the same one that had choked his voice up right before he’d confessed his feelings to his college girlfriend Camille - aka, the girl who broke up with him only a day later - and his stomach begins to twist incessantly. 

Amy had dropped everything to find him - he, Jake Peralta, a man who’s clean washing pile sits dangerously close to his dirty washing pile (i.e. both on the floor), who’s teeth hold more cavities than a third grader hopped up on pixie sticks, who’s punching _well_ above his weight every single time he gets to hold her in his arms.This intelligent, beautiful, courageous woman considered his safety to be more important than anything else, and the words _I love you I love you I love you_ were growing dangerously close to his spilling out of his mouth. 

It wasn’t a new thing, to know that he loved her.He practically vibrated it out of every pore of his body.(Had a dream once, that he’d painted it on a billboard over the expressway.)But it was one thing to know it - to know only a few days in that the two of them together was greater than anything he’d ever been a part of - and another thing altogether to actually say it out loud.He’s been here before, and knows all too well how much it hurts when it goes unreciprocated (the danger, he knows, of wearing your heart on your sleeve: but there, it shall remain).Rejection and heartache are not a new experience for Jake by a long shot - but just the _thought_ of it coming from Amy was too frightening to contemplate. 

The urge to escape the seriousness, the voice inside his head screaming _deflect! deflect!_ overpowers the rest of Jake (it’s strength in it’s familiarity), and he leans in to capture Amy’s lips in a kiss far more passionate than any they’d shared this evening.Sighing against her mouth as she melts into his embrace, he uses the space between them as they part to mumble,“I think it’s about time I warmed you up then, hmm?”

“Thought you’d never offer,”Amy grins, that sly upturning of her lips that always seems to have a direct line to his penis; and Jake runs his hands along her back, holding her close to his chest as he lifts them both from the couch and deposits them onto his poorly made bed. 

She slips off his undershirt before another moment is wasted, getting to work on the fly of his jeans immediately while Jake leans in for another heated kiss, picking up on her sudden need for more action.His hips flex against Amy’s familiar touch as her hand slides underneath, nudging the zipper of his jeans open with her palm and nursing his growing erection, his responding groan mixing amongst their tangling tongues. 

Wrapping one arm around her back, Jake feels the cool bare skin beneath Amy’s shirt, splaying his fingers out as he pulls her closer.The blades of her shoulder graze against his fingertips as her hand tightens her grip around his cock, covering his length in the steady strokes that she _knows_ turn him on, and truly - how she manages to make him feel this good every. single. time. _has_ to be some kind of magic. 

His brow furrows slightly as his hands wander to the edge of her waist, noticing what feels like an unusual texture there - but, also aware that he may not be in the most ‘sound mind and body’ state as long as Amy keeps pumping her wrist like that, Jake persists with his path of kisses along his girlfriend’s clavicle.It isn’t until his fingers return to her front, gripping the bottom of her shirt and sliding it upwards that he feels it again, and this time he pulls away from the love bite he had been nibbling into her neck.“Wait.Ames, is that …?”

Shifting his weight onto one side Jake lifts Amy’s shirt a little higher, letting out a halted laugh as a darker lycra fabric begins to appear.“Are you wearing a bathing suit?”

“Oh God!” Amy’s hands brush past Jake’s bare chest, flying up to cover her face as she lets out a groan, his cock already mourning her departure.“I kept thinking on the drive over that I needed to get changed before we got too distracted.But then you kissed me in the hallway, and it all just …” shaking her head, she separates her fingers and peeks out at Jake through the gaps.“I’m still in Polar Plunge mode.Ugh, this is probably the _least_ sexiest - ” her protest dies in it’s tracks, courtesy of the gentle pressing of Jake’s fingers against her lips. 

“Babe, no.You’re sexy all the time, it’s actually insane.You’d look sexy in a hessian sack, trust me.”He replaces his fingers with his lips as her hands fall away, pressing just that little bit harder before pulling away to catch her line of sight.“It just caught me by surprise, is all.”

She grins.“Like your girlfriend had turned into a seal?”

“A _sexy_ seal,” he nods.“Hottest in all of New York.”

Her chest rumbles underneath him as she laughs - a loud, carefree laugh, easily one of his most favourite sounds - and Jake joins in, pressing one knee into the mattress as he rises slightly to slide Amy’s shirt away.She looks up at him with the brightest of eyes as their giggles begin to fade and Jake digs his teeth into his lower lip, the urge to tell her just how much he loves her almost too strong to ignore.

(He considers it for a moment, telling her in this apartment that was always an okay place to sleep but now with Amy feels like a _home …_ but he’s watched enough romantic movies in his time to know that pre or post sex first-time declarations rarely held value - and if there’s anybody that deserves better than that, it’s Amy Santiago.)

Instead, Jake takes his time peeling away her swimwear, pausing to kiss each of Amy’s breasts as the fabric rolls to her midriff, shuffling down the mattress as her hips lift to allow both her pants and the suit to slide away and join his on the floor.Her legs slide against the sheets with a subtle impatience, a quiet sigh falling from her lips as she feels Jake’s hands skim along the outside of her thighs, and he takes his time forging a trail of kisses before reaching her centre. 

He begins with a special kind of kiss, sucking gently on her clit with every press of his lips, following it up with a rogue lick every second or third go as Amy’s fingers dig into his hair.They tug as he dips lower, circling her entrance with the tip of his tongue, yanking in reprimand when he presses in then pulls away, all far too quickly for her liking.

Amy’s skin feels perfect; so comfortably bare against his own as Jake makes his way back up her body, keeping one hand wrapped around her thigh as he leans in for another kiss, waiting until her lips are well and truly occupied before sliding one - then, two - fingers inside where she’s wanting him the most.She writhes beneath him as he slowly works her up, stoking the flame _just_ enough to push her closer to combustion, feeling the moisture build as her arousal grows with every kiss. 

Letting out a shuddered breath, Amy raises her hips to meet Jake’s touch, her yearning obvious - pushing his fingers away and using her free hand to wrap her fingers around his erection, enticing him closer as she twists her wrist with practised ease.Ever willing to follow her lead, Jake shifts until the head of his cock is pressing against her centre, holding onto Amy’s gaze and entering slowly with one smooth stroke. 

She sighs in satisfaction as he pushes further in, blinking slowly as their pelvises push up against each other, and for a moment Jake pauses, too caught up in the moment to do anything other than stare.Amy truly was everything he could have ever dreamed of - and by some amazing twist of fate, she’d chosen him over any other. 

He thinks of the heart-shaped necklace he bought for her, the same one that sits underneath the glittering tree in her living room, and how he knew it belonged on her from the moment he saw it in the store window.How he’d debated on when to give it to her, knowing the connotation that came from an item of that shape, and how right it had felt to tuck it in with the other presents this morning before he’d left for work. 

Because it was true - she could have his heart, in whatever form it came, and wear it around her neck for all the world to see (even if it _does_ sound slightly Game of Thrones-ish).Jake Peralta was totally, completely, and unequivocally in love with Amy Santiago.And even if, right now, he is totally, completely and unequivocally _terrified_ of saying it out loud, he needed her to know just how much a life without her seemed impossible. 

He pulls out halfway, dipping his hip slightly as he thrusts back in, holding himself still as her walls pulse around him.Somewhere along the way, tonight had become less about having sex because it’s been A Day and he has a sexy girlfriend, and more about making love with the woman he’s beyond afraid to lose - and it felt kind of perfect.“You should know …” Jake swallows nervously, his mouth suddenly dry.“I need you to know, Ames.When he pointed the gun at me, there was only one thought running through my mind … and it was that I might not ever see you again.”

Smiling softly, Amy reaches out to rest a palm against Jake’s cheek, stroking the edge of his cheekbone with her thumb as her body shifts beneath him.Meeting him halfway for a kiss, her hair splays out on the pillow below as she rests back down, looking up at Jake with a thousand unspoken words lingering between them.“I don’t know what I’d do without you, Jake.I can’t imagine ..”Shaking her head, she pulls him back down for another kiss, tightening her legs around his waist and lifting her pelvis to meet Jake’s thrusts as they begin to move together. 

It’s safe to say that he and Amy have had a _lot_ of sex since becoming _Jake and Amy_ , and each time has been incredible - but there was something about tonight, and the way their bodies just slotted into each other like they’d finally found that perfect match, that made all of the nerves in Jake’s body push into Oh My God mode.Between the kisses, the wandering hands, and the mingling sighs and moans; it doesn’t take long before his thrusts have sped up, temporarily lost in anything other than focusing on how amazing it feels to be inside Amy while her fingernails dig into his butt. 

She whispers his name, a warm breath against his shoulder as his face tucks into her neck, her legs beginning to shake as her orgasm climbs ever closer.But Jake wants to show Amy, even if he can’t quite say it yet, just how in love he is - how far he would go for her, how every part of who he is now comes back to being loved by her - and when her hands slide up to the edge of his shoulders in a definite sign that she was moving closer to climax, he slows his thrusts down, desperate to savour the moment. 

He watches as Amy’s brow crinkles in protest, pushing her hips hard against his as her impending orgasm begins to slip away - but he knows that a little edging has never been unwelcome, and so he slows down a little more.Still, her fingernails sting against his skin as she lets a huff, instigating a steady rhythm for them as Jake hovers above, and he leans down to take the edge off by scraping his teeth along the edge of her neck just the way she likes. 

He slips out of her a moment later, grinning at the groan of protest that falls unbidden from Amy’s mouth and leans in to plant a kiss against her lips before whispering ‘ _gotta keep you nice and warm, babe._ ’Her neck cranes towards his as he pulls away, chasing more, and it’s a request Jake’s never going to deny so he returns to kiss her deeper, letting their tongues slide against each other for a little while as his hands wander further down.

Jake grips his own erection with a steady fist, rotating once or twice - just enough to keep him teetering on the edge - before sliding down the mattress, dotting kisses against Amy’s torso as he makes his intended path clear. 

Her thighs feel smooth against Jake’s palms as he traces the curves of her legs, gently nudging one leg higher until it’s resting against his shoulder.Completely unable to resist, he sinks his teeth into her inner thigh, suckling just enough to know there’ll be a mark there tomorrow, soothing the ache with gentle kisses as Amy moans softly above him.The press of her hand against the back of his head silently encourages Jake to move closer to where she wants him, and after digging his fingers into her hips he is only too happy to oblige. 

He takes a slow lick, pushing his tongue against her folds and sighing at the taste of _them_ , the mixture of Amy and a little bit of his own pre-cum.(The switch from condoms to an implanted birth control was recent, and - dare he say - glorious.)He pushes forward for another sample, bending slightly so that the bridge of his nose presses against her clit, darting his tongue in and out of her centre as she writhes underneath his touch. 

The feeling of her fingers digging into his hair, and the tightening of her upper thighs against his neck, was the stuff that any great sexual fantasy could ever be constructed of - made all the better by that sweet moment of realisation that _this was his life now_.He could do this to Amy now, and not be rudely interrupted by an alarm clock pulling him out of a dream.He could feel her this way, know her body better than she knew it herself, and Jake didn’t need to escape a hostage situation on Christmas Eve to know that he truly is the luckiest man alive. 

Using his thumb to circle her clit, Jake increases the intensity of his movements as Amy thrashes underneath his touch, pushing her lower body off the mattress as it all become too much.She calls out a mixture of _Jake_ and _babe_ to his apartment ceiling, too overcome with the way her body was riding the wave of pleasure to care about volume, and Jake stays in position, taking all she has to offer as slowly her grip around his body loosens. 

Panting in the comedown, it takes a moment or two before Amy can move properly, bending her elbows to raise herself up slightly and watch as Jake continues his gentle assault on her body.“Holy fuck, Jake - that was ..”her voice fades away, raising a hand and then dropping it just as quickly, flopping back down with a satisfied sigh.He grins, taking one final lick before casting a tender bite just to the right of her mound, leaving the evidence of her arousal against her skin as he nuzzles into the curve of her hip. 

Grabbing an abandoned pillow, Jake rises and places it perpendicular to Amy’s pelvis; hovering over her still slightly shaking body and gently encouraging her to roll over, positioning the pillow until it lifts her hips in just the right way.He covers her back with his own body as his cock slides back into home, the change in angles eliciting a moan from both of their mouths, and Jake’s teeth sink gently into Amy’s shoulder blade as he begins to pump his hips in perfectly fluid strokes. 

Amy’s left hand flails out to the mattress, perfectly manicured fingernails gripping onto Jake’s sheets as the two of them begin to move in sync - both of them immediately getting lost in the moment, in this position that was _so much better than doggy style -_ because this way they could feel each other completely, could feel the nerves quivering underneath their skin as they raced closer towards the finish line. 

The feeling of Amy climaxing around his tongue only minutes before had made Jake’s cock harder than ever, and the sensation of her warm body surrounding him now was pushing him closer to losing it completely.He mouths _I love you_ in-between kisses and licks against her sweaty skin, reaching out to link their fingers together as he pushes harder, sliding his left hand between the pillow and thrumming a delicate pattern against Amy’s sensitive clit. 

“You feel so good Ames, oh god I’m going to come soon … you’re so amazing.”His forehead presses between the middle of her shoulder blades, leaving the _I want this forever_ part of his sentence unspoken as he lets out a stuttered moan.

Her legs stretch wider apart, searching for that perfect angle as she moans a stretched out _yesss_ , and Jake really increases his pace when she pauses, pushing her abdomen into the pillow and meeting every thrust with a series of gasping breaths. 

His name falls out of Amy’s mouth in a series of broken syllables as she climaxes, her entire body writhing and coaxing Jake’s own completion out of him as he buries his head into Amy’s neck and lets go completely, spilling inside her with an intensity he hasn’t felt in the longest time. 

Wrapping his arms around Amy’s middle as their heavy breaths begin to slow down, Jake pulls out, twisting to curl his body around Amy’s and nuzzle into her side.Her still slightly shaking hand reaches back, caressing the base of his neck and humming in contentment, stretching her legs out against Jake’s as she moves.“Well, Peralta .. I’d say you definitely warmed me up.”

He grins against her skin, peppering kisses along her upper arm as he speaks.“You think it was worth running into the freezing water for?”

Amy’s hand falls away as she shuffles in his arms, twisting carefully within his embrace until they’re facing each other, pushing a stray lock of hair away from his forehead as she nods.“You’re worth doing anything for, Jake.”Her palm, now entirely warm, caresses his cheek as she pulls him in for a kiss, leaving another against the tip of his nose as they part.“You’re everything.I hope you know that.”

Jake nods, a _noice_ dying in his throat as he chooses to respond with another kiss before he can ruin the moment.One day, some day soon, he would find a way to tell Amy how he felt about her - but for now, he needed to be here with the woman he loves, and feel her soft body in his arms as the exhaustion of the day finally begins to catch up with them. 

It’s completely domestic and entirely perfect how they ready themselves for bed; Amy sliding on a pair of Jake’s boxers as she returns from the bathroom, slipping underneath the covers and gravitating towards his warmth without hesitation.There are whispered _goodnights_ and gentle kisses, arms and legs intertwining as though they were always supposed to be, and a smile that refuses to leave Jake’s face as he begins to drift off to sleep. 

Let the movies have their action-packed explosions and damsels in distress - his reality kicked it’s butt, any day of the week.There’s an incredibly intelligent, stupidly beautiful woman laying beside him - one that cares for him, worries about his safety, and occupies a little more of his heart with every passing day.And truly, that’s greater than anything that any blockbuster could possibly bring to the table.

(Although, if he ever _needed_ to, he would totally jump off the roof of a building.But only to save the day, and clearly only for Amy.) 

(Okay, maybe a little for him as well … but mainly, the Amy thing.)

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I hope you enjoyed this! It was a lot of fun to write 🙊 (apologies for the GoT line, but it had to be in the mindset of Jake, and you just know that's where his thoughts would have gone!). Comments and or kudos are always greatly appreciated, and could be considered a food group to my hungry heart. Thank you for reading and supporting this crazy writer ♥️


End file.
